


The Crown Jewels of Whitestone

by Amrynth



Series: Between the Episodes; Critical Role [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Bondage, Perc'ahlia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/pseuds/Amrynth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Vex having fun together.  In the soundproof room in Scanlan's mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crown Jewels of Whitestone

**Author's Note:**

> Another of the fics inspired by the artwork/conversations that have taken place on the tumblr of otachistongue. I sort of have something in mind for the next one. This takes place sometime after "Return to Cindergrove" if you need specific timeline positioning. 
> 
> I sort of enjoy writing the dialog between these two as much as I enjoy writing the sexitimes.
> 
> Sort of a sequel to "His Demon isn't Skin Deep" and there's definitely more to come.

In a very short period of time, Vax’ildan was extremely tired of both Percy and Vex coming to him with the smallest of things to open. Pickle jars, belt pouches and doors in Scanlan’s mansion all became sources of aggravation for the rogue as he was constantly being summoned by his earpiece to open one or the other. The point where he drew the line, however, was when Grog got in on the fun and tried to get Vax to open his breechclout so he could take a piss. They’d patched Grog up pretty well but the half-elf and the goliath weren’t talking to one another at present. 

Percy opened the door to the room he’d been using as a workroom in the mansion; he then closed and opened it again for good measure. With Vax off sulking he could actually get some work done on Vex’s new broom. 

Vex peeked in, watching him with the spread of paper and schematics and pencils and rubbing his hair into a funny tuft on one side. She smiled and leaned against the doorframe, a bit curious if he was going to realize she was there before she got tired of waiting. Really, if he wanted to turn the table all he had to do was drag his chair to the opposite side to face the door. Percy was brilliant but not particularly observant sometimes.

They had ended up here in Pyrah to check on Keyleth’s fellow druids and somehow she and Percy had kept the alteration of their relationship a secret. Vex smiled again, recalling the long, hard negotiation they’d had on the matter. She had hardly been able to walk afterwards but then, neither had Percy. 

Percy remained unaware of her presence and she finally straightened up off the wall. “What are you working on, darling?”

“Keeping you alive,” he answered without looking up.

“Is that my broom?” she asked, grinning as she came to look over his shoulder. Other than a few drawings that looked like they might be the broom handle, most of the drawings looked rather foreign to her. 

Percy turned to look at her, a soft little smile that was for her only tugging at his lips. “I think the matter of who the broom belongs to is up for debate.”

He was laughing when she slapped the back of his head. 

“Yes, that is your broom, my dear,” he answered a second time, finding the correct answer this time. “That was a impressive display this morning though, I look forward to seeing what you can do against actual enemies. Though… I should commend your shot, I’ve wished for a way to shut Scanlan up that effectively.”

She laughed and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear; soft and girlish and pleased with the compliment. “Thank you darling.”

Vex leaned against his back, the fingers of one hand tracing along the scars on Percy’s neck. He held quite still before slightly leaning against her. 

“Uh, Vex, the door doesn’t lock,” he pointed out in a soft voice. There was a flinch in his voice, if it could be called that; the slight hitch of a pet expecting to be kicked for speaking out of turn. 

The ranger tilted her head to put a light kiss on his jaw. “It’s okay, shh...” She straightened up and raked her fingers through his hair as she moved toward the door. “In that case, Percival. Scanlan has, apparently, found a room so soundproof that we could do… whatever we like.”

She had his attention. Percy turned in his chair and pushed his glasses up his nose. 

“I’ll see if the door locks, if you can pull yourself away from your work, darling,” Vex’ahlia phrased it as a suggestion but Percy could hear the subtle order behind her words. And then she was gone in a whisper of silk and leather.

Percy tried valiantly to keep his concentration on the task at hand. On the one hand, giving Vex the freedom of movement and height would keep her safe; he had to get it perfect or she would be in danger and it would be his fault again. On the other hand the distracting thought of Vex alone in a soundproof room was more than he could really take and actually get any work done on the broom seat. The gunslinger rubbed the bridge of his nose and pushed his blueprints aside. 

Now if only he could find Vex’ahlia. 

Scanlan found him wandering the halls of the mansion and stopped on his way down to the kitchens for a little midnight snack of chicken. “Percy what are you doing up this late? I’d have thought you’d be brooding or something down in the dungeon.”

“Just looking for a place to get away from… things,” Percy answered, shrugging to give things a nuance that could mean anything. 

“Oh I know. You’d think with a mansion this big you’d be able to get away from all the drama,” Scanlan laughed and it seemed to Percy that he actually enjoyed the drama. At least, when it was someone else’s drama and not his own.

“I don’t suppose you’ve seen Vex?” Percy asked, keeping cool and indifferent. 

“No but I keep hoping she’ll come to my room again to talk secret things,” Scanlan sighed as he said this. “You can ask any of the servants, they usually know where everyone is.”

“And I call them by…?” Percy left the question open.

The bard grinned up at him. “All you have to do is give a little whistle,” he answered and demonstrated. “Yes, take my manservant here, Percival, down to the lovely Vex. Or up. My mansion is quite large you see.”

“Thank you, Scanlan.” Percy turned to follow the ethereal servant.

“Like my feet,” Scanlan continued as though the conversation hadn’t ended. They were going in opposite directions now. “Huge feet. Tell everyone, especially the hot elves from Pyrah.”

The gunslinger shook his head and continued along in the wake of the servant. They did indeed go up a flight of stairs until the servant stopped at a door. It gestured with a single hand before dissipating in a swirl of air. 

Percy swallowed and knocked on the door, unsure what he would find on the other side. There was a pause before the door swung slowly open and Vex peered around to make sure it was him before admitting the human. Rather than the stark chamber he had been expecting there was a comfortable, plush bed, several chairs and a small repast of chicken waiting for him. 

“Darling,” Vex smiled as he stepped in. 

In the process of closing the door, Vex pushed Percy up against it, greedily entangling her hands in the collar of his shirt. His breath caught in his chest and they were kissing, hard and wanting and hunger for the other in both of their mouths. Despite that he knew better, Percy’s hands found Vex’s waist and pulled her up and close against him. Vex tutted and stepped away from him, smiling with kiss-bruised lips. 

“If you can’t keep your hands to yourself I’ll have to figure out some sort of training regime to teach you,” she was smiling as she said this but Percy took her perfectly seriously. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Percy slipped his coat off his shoulders and draped it across the back of one of the chairs. “Scanlan has enormous feet.”

“What.” 

He laughed, leaning against the table to twist his cufflinks and set them aside near the chicken. “I’m obligated to tell all the beautiful women in the mansion,” he explained while unwrapping the ascot from his neck.

“Tell me about my beauty,” Vex suggested, expression softening as she settled in the chair Percy’s coat had been draped onto.

“It’s complicated. Hard and soft and warm all at once,” Percy said, shedding his shirt to reveal the whole of the scar down his arm and his chest. There were a few marks of Vex’ahlia’s affections, a bruise just visible at the waist of his pants and fingernail scratches on his left arm. “Difficult to earn and therefore all the more precious.”

Vex smiled and held her foot out to him, still encased in a boot. Percy knelt before her chair and began unlacing her boot. He slid it from her heel and cast it aside near the bed where it was soon joined by its twin. 

“And what are you, Percival?” Vex asked, using a finger on his chin to tilt his head up toward her. 

He looked up into her eyes, still wearing his glasses and able to make out all the details. “I am completely yours, Vex’ahlia. I thought you were beautiful the moment I saw you and I’ve belonged to you since the choice was mine.”

She rewarded his answer with a purred “good boy” that was scarcely audible as she kissed him. Percy felt the thrill of her approval like a shock of hot water on his back. He pressed up into the kiss, hands finding her thighs to keep his balance. 

“Percy!” she exclaimed, pushing him away again. “Your hands are wandering without permission again.”

He knelt before her, hands on his knees and eyes going down to his hands lest they too wander. “I’m sorry.”

Vex got to her feet and left him there before her empty chair. There was something she wanted to try and she wanted to make sure Percy agreed to it because he wanted to, not because he was contrite. 

“Darling, do you remember the safe word?” Vex asked, slipping her shirt off and throwing it atop his jacket. 

“Yes.”

“What is it?” she watched his face closely. Would he even use it if he was uncomfortable or feeling trapped? Maybe, but if she drove it home enough perhaps he would. 

“Apples,” Percy blushed slightly as he peeked up at her. He loved the subtle play of muscles beneath her skin and the confident way she moved. 

She smiled and he felt a thrill because he’d done that right. Vex reached across the chair and removed his glasses, folding them and walking to the table with them. “Do you want any chicken?”

“I’ve had enough chicken to last a lifetime, staying here,” Percy answered, following her movements with a twist of his head. Why was she asking about the safe word? 

Vex picked up the long silk of his discarded cravat, running the soft material through her fingers as she considered him. She took it with her, walking back to the chair he was kneeling in front of and dropping down before him. “Will you promise me that if you are uncomfortable you’ll use the safe word?” she asked, leaning close so he could see her even without his glasses. Her fingers wound up the back of his neck into his hair, grey eyes searching his to make sure his answer was real.

“Yes, Vex,” he was breathless, the silk tickling against his chest and her fingers tight in his hair.

“Give me your hands, darling,” Vex instructed, teasing the silk against his cheek as she pulled her own hands away.

Percy offered Vex both of his hands and then watched with interest as she used his neckwear to bind his wrists together in front of him. He arched one white eyebrow and then looked up at her while he tested the silk for give.

“How else are you going to learn?” Vex asked with a teasing smile. She slid from the chair and walked around him again, appreciating the view of her handsome, bound and nearly naked nobleman. “You are forbidden from using your hands for anything unless I say otherwise. Yes?”

He swallowed and shifted just slightly to ease the pressure on his erection inside his pants. “Yes.”

She ran her hands through his hair while standing behind him, letting her fingernails just brush against his scalp. Her long fingers twisted in his hair and tilted his head back so she could kiss him again. Percy lost his balance when she abruptly released his hair and fell backwards onto the floor. He very nearly twisted to push himself up but stopped, reminded by the silk on his wrists not to use his hands. 

“Very good boy,” Vex purred and threw her pants aside. 

She stood, naked but for a bit of jewelry, surveying her work. Percy looked up at Vex and deliberately raised his bound hands over his head, effectively presenting himself for her view and pleasure. This time Vex knelt and pressed one of her hands over the scar on his chest. Her breasts pressed against him when she leaned in to kiss him. She slid one of her legs between his and pressed the firm warmth of her thigh against the tight crotch of his pants. Percy made a soft, whining noise without breaking the kiss. His hips responded on their own, rising to grind against her thigh. 

“You’re very greedy tonight,” she pointed out. Vex brushed her fingers against his cheek though while rubbing her thigh against him intentionally. His arms jerked over his head once, reaching for her before he could muster the presence of mind to put them back down. “Darling do you need help with that?”

Percy looked up at her, aching to touch to hold and nodded. Vex stood and dragged the second heavy chair so that one leg was secure between his arms above his head. His hands were still bound and therefore comfortably pinned over his head. 

“Better?” Vex smiled and ran her hands through his hair while settling atop him. 

This time she was much higher up along his body, placing most of her weight on her knees rather than on his chest. Percival nodded, not trusting himself with words, he jerked his hands once, sorely tempted by her proximity to touch. 

“What is it?” Vex asked, sliding a hand down along the muscles of her stomach and into her dark pubic hair. “You have permission to speak of course. The room is soundproofed and I do love listening to you.” 

“Vex please,” he said, watching her hand with dilated eyes. 

She slid her hand down between her legs, back arching slightly as one slender finger slid inside. Vex was already so wet and she teased both of them by letting him watch one finger pleasure herself before she answered his plea. “Please, ah… please what?”

“Please may I taste you.”

Vex swiped two slippy, wet fingers across his lower lip with a smile. He groaned, tongue swiping across the path before her moisture could grow cold. He’d asked so nicely that Vex slid the few inches separating her from his panting, open mouth. Percy kissed the inside of her thigh, raking his teeth across the soft skin there. Vex had her hands in his hair and she permitted it, husky voice moaning her approval. 

When he did apply himself, Percy flicked his tongue across her clit to a rather enthusiastic noise from Vex. Her fingers locked into his hair and were almost painful in their encouragement. Vex was already soaking wet; she enjoyed teasing Percy as much as he did. She trembled above him with broken voice and tousled hair. 

“Oh P-perc oh,” Vex could barely managed to finish words and her back arched impossibly. 

Percy rode it out as she came, Vex’ahlia going to pieces and coming back together limp as a ragdoll on top of him. She pushed herself up, one hot palm on his chest for support. 

“Shit, Percy,” Vex purred and shifted to where she could kiss him. She could taste herself on his tongue still and curled her fingers into his hair more gently this time. Her right hand traced up along his left arm and danced along his lightning scar. 

He accidentally thumped his hands against the underside of the chair, eager to hold her but finding his hands still pinned above his head. Vex laughed softly and sat up to see about pulling Percy out of his trousers.

“You know I could help, if…” Percy suggested, lifting head head to watch her. 

“I’m not convinced you’ve learned your lesson yet,” Vex grinned impishly as she threw his boots to join hers. She was careful with the waist of his pants, extracting his cock without touching it with her hands or letting it catch in his clothing. 

Percy’s breath caught, watching her with anticipation. 

“Have you started working on a new gun yet?” Vex asked, tossing his pants onto the chair with half their clothes already on it. 

“Huh?” He had to process the question a moment. “I had a few schematics but I’ve been working on someone’s broom.”

“I should thank you properly,” Vex said and blew a breath of air down his stiff cock, making him gasp. “So you’ve Bad News, lost Pepperbox… I think it’s time we named this gun.”

“What gu---uuuh,” he started to ask what gun she was going to name under the mistaken belief they were still talking about actual guns. Vex interrupted his question by licking the length of his dick from balls to tip. 

“Darling, that gun,” Vex laughed, hair brushing against his exposed belly while she met his gaze. 

Percy couldn’t even think in words, as ever Vex had unravelled his brain and he was struggling to keep up with her. 

She straddled his waist, hands on his chest and fingernails digging into his skin just so. “Percival,” Vex kissed him again, pressed against his chest and practically lying atop him. “I’m going to release your hands and I want you to fuck me.”

His eyes were dark and dilated, almost black at this point, and he followed her movements with them. Vex reached above him and shifted the chair so his hands were no longer pinned there but still bound with the silk of his cravat. He brought his arms up, using them to pull Vex down to a position he could kiss her hungrily. She made a pleased noise and stopped trying to undo the silk she’d tied so well earlier.

While still kissing Vex, Percy rolled her onto her back and balanced over her on his elbows with his hands over her head now. Vex wrapped her legs around his waist with her ankles locked behind his back in wordless encouragement to get to the sex.

The gunslinger carefully angled his hips and with the last of his willpower slid the length of himself along Vex’ahlia rather than into her. Vex’s hands, already clinging to his back, raked down and left long, red welts down his skin. She made a soft noise, almost pleading and Percy couldn’t deny her when she asked like that. 

Vex reached between them, helping to guide him as his hands were otherwise occupied. The both of them made a satisfied noise as Percy thrust up and into her. Her legs pulled him closer, faster, harder, more. They came at nearly the same time, filling the room with sound. Percy managed a few more thrusts into Vex before his arms gave out and collapsed on top of her, panting. Vex peppered his face with kisses, indulgent in her affections now that they were presently spent and relaxed.

After a few minutes of catching their breath, Vex stroked Percy’s neck. “You’re getting heavy, darling, may we use the bed instead?”

Percy chuckled and nuzzled against her neck with his stubble, then kissed her soft skin. “Yes my dear.”

Between the two of them he managed to get his hands under her rear and scooped her up and into the bed. He took advantage of his bound wrists to keep his arms around her, settling against her side to recuperate enough to pick up where they had left off.

***

 

“Darling don’t sulk,” Vex said, lacing her boots while Percy buttoned his vest up. 

Percy couldn’t help the frown still on his face and he looked up at her with doleful eyes. “But it was silk.”

The both looked over at the cravat Vex had used to bind Percy with at the beginning of the evening. It wasn’t in a fit state to be worn by the gunslinger again after all the things it had been through in the night. And, as Percy had pointed out, silk stained and it wasn’t likely to be clean again. 

“Percival, I’ll buy you a new one,” Vex said, straightening his collar without the cravat. 

Vex offering to spend money on him surprised the mournful expression off of Percy’s face and he smiled. “Really?”

She laughed and grinned up at him. “Really. Something in my shade of blue maybe, make it clear you you belong to.”

He smiled and folded the stained silk so that it wouldn’t just be ejected out of the mansion when Scanlan desummoned it. They could burn it later or something. “Blue would be lovely.”

“Crown Jewels,” Vex’ahlia declared.

Percy looked at him, “What was that?”

“My name for your gun,” Vex said with a soft touch on his cheek. 

Percy blushed but couldn’t argue with it. 

“I’ve always dreamt of stealing the Crown Jewels of Whitestone,” Vex smiled, playing with his belt buckle.


End file.
